Okaeri!
by littledark
Summary: Oneshot! L é conhecido pela sua genialidade, mas até ele tem um lugar ao qual chama lar e duas pessoas que sempre vão estar presentes para lhe dizer Okaeri...bem vindo


**Okaeri**

**Nota: Esta fic não fala de nenhum casal, embora vos deixe à vontade para imaginarem os pares que quiserem! É apenas um one-shot sobre o relacionamento de L com o Mello e o Near!**

**Fic dedicada às minhas três meninas: Mimmiko, Miho e Maylene! Os 3 M's da minha vida! xD**

**Ah, e claro, nenhum dos personagens me pertence…caso fossem meus…eheh…é melhor nem pensar! n//n**

Abraçaram-no fortemente, quase o fazendo cair no chão. Lágrimas começaram a molhar a sua blusa larga à qual as duas crianças se agarraram para descontentamento dos outros, que, entre protestos e birras, também queriam cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

No entanto, nenhum dos dois cedeu.

Um pouco surpreso mas exibindo um dos seus raros sorrisos, L retribuiu com carinho o gesto enquanto um, num estado de rara emoção, se aninhava no seu colo e o outro, honesto com os seus sentimentos como sempre, se pendurava no seu pescoço.

Sabia que era o ídolo de todas as crianças da instituição. Mais que isso, era o objectivo a atingir, a meta final. Sabia também que todos eles travavam uma guerra silenciosa uns com os outros, batalhando todos os dias para alcançar o seu nível. Uma pressão enorme que muitas vezes causava danos tanto físicos como psicológicos, no entanto, necessária. Se um dia algo lhe acontecesse…se um dia perdesse…precisariam de um sucessor. Mas, para aqueles dois, além de tudo isso, era também sinónimo de família. Ambos tinham mais do que admiração por L. Tinham por ele uma afeição tão profunda e verdadeira como só o coração de uma criança pode ter. Amavam-no mais do que a tudo no Mundo. Mais ainda do que ao desejo de se superarem um ao outro. E eram eles também quem ocupavam a posição número 1 e número 2 na linha de sucessão à sua pessoa.

Near, o rapaz que se encontrava no seu colo, era calmo e inteligente, de uma serenidade e dedicação imensa…e era o número 1. O seu corpo era frágil e os seus cabelos brancos e desalinhados contrastavam com os seus olhos escuros que, de momento, transmitiam uma imensa felicidade. Mas L sabia que mal a emoção do reencontro passasse, estes se tornariam mais inexpressivos. Near era assim. Só se interessava por quebra-cabeças e pelas suas pequenas figurinhas. No entanto, era também enquanto brincava que raciocinava, enquanto enrolava as madeixas brancas do seu cabelo que chegava a brilhantes conclusões. Tal como para pensar L tinha de se sentar de forma a que os outros chamavam "esquisita", Near precisava de se ocupar com outras coisas para alcançar o máximo do seu raciocínio.

Já o outro, Mello, o número 2, era impulsivo.

Ao contrário de Near gostava de ir até onde tudo acontecia, gostava da sensação de aventura e perigo e de se por a prova. Por ser o segundo, travava uma luta aberta com Near, chegando quase ao ponto de agredir o seu rival.

Loiro, com cabelos pelos ombros e olhos expressivos, Mello era forte e saudável e tinha também um vício: chocolate. Nunca o tinha visto sem uma barra de chocolate, que comia sempre que se sentia nervoso ou precisava de pensar.

"Mais uma mania" pensou. Talvez fosse verdade que os génios fossem estranhos, pelo menos segundo o ponto de vista de pessoas com níveis de inteligência baixos em consideração aos deles. Mas, se estas "manias" os tornavam mais inteligentes, qual o problema?

Ás vezes, sentia-se culpado, pois sabia que ambos batalhavam pelo seu afecto e para provarem que eram dignos do seu carinho.

Mal eles sabiam que ocupavam quase todo o seu coração e que, nem mesmo ele, L, podia dizer qual deres era o melhor. Ambos tinham fraquezas. Mas completavam-se.

Juntos…sim, juntos eram possivelmente capazes de o superar…com quase 99 de certeza. Era pena eles não conseguirem ver isso. No entanto, não podia negar que aquela competição, iniciada desde o dia em que ambos se conheceram, era de certo modo essencial para os seus progressos. Enquanto se tentassem superar um ao outro, iriam aprender mais e mais, iriam ficar mais fortes e iriam ter algo mais a incentivá-los.

Após minutos de choro, ambos se afastaram envergonhados e, Near timidamente e Mello com grande à vontade, pegaram cada um numa das suas mãos, levando-o a dar uma volta pela casa onde também ele tinha crescido.

Explicaram-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido, as notas e posições de cada um, as suas opiniões sobre os casos mais famosos e até sobre o que achavam de cada um dos alunos. Ás vezes, ambos acabavam por discutir, mas calavam-se, com os rostos levemente corados pela vergonha de lhe mostrarem fraquezas.

L não evitou um sorriso melancólico. Algo lhe dizia que podia não voltar a ver aqueles que mais amava…mas vendo-os assim, teve a certeza de que os tinha ensinado bem…e que o Mundo estava seguro.

**Oi!**

**E aqui está a minha segunda fic de Death Note! Aliás, podem agradecer (de novo) à May caso tenham gostado pois foi ela quem me obrigou a postar!**

**Nãos e esqueçam das reviews! Não custa nada deixarem a vossa opinião (seja ela qual for!) e isso deixa-me muito feliz!**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
